


Suck It and See

by reconquer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: “You’re a mess,” Percy blurts out.“So are you,” Jason retorts, reaching to wipe what was probably punch from the edge of Percy’s mouth. Percy tries to suppress a shiver and fails spectacularly, and his stomach flips when Jason’s eyes widen a fraction.





	Suck It and See

**Author's Note:**

> so....this was meant to be part of a larger story that i'm realizing i'm never going to finish. set post-boo, they're in percy's parent's apartment because he was meant to be back at school in the city
> 
> title is an arctic monkeys song because i'm literally too lazy to figure out a real name for this thing

Percy’s drunk. The world is tilting and the stairs to his apartment were downright treacherous. His fingers are numb, and he fumbles with the keys. Jason’s snickering behind him, hands resting on Percy’s shoulders and breath hot in his ear. The lock gives and Percy turns around quickly, presses a finger up to Jason’s lips.

“My parents are sleeping,” Percy whispers.

“Take your shoes off,” Jason whispers back.

They toe their sneakers off in the hall and gently close the door behind them. Jason grabs the scruff of Percy’s shirt as Percy navigates them through his apartment in the dark.

Percy eases the bedroom door closed and flicks on the light. Jason’s in front of him now, close in the small room, his hair is sticking up in spikes and his pupils blown behind his crooked glasses.

“You’re a mess,” Percy blurts out.

“So are you,” Jason retorts, reaching to wipe what was probably punch from the edge of Percy’s mouth. Percy tries to suppress a shiver and fails spectacularly, and his stomach flips when Jason’s eyes widen a fraction.

“How drunk are you?” Jason asks.

“Very,” Percy breaths. He’s still leaning against the door, his hands trying to find anything solid, and his breathing is shallow. “How about you?”

“Same,” Jason answers. He leans his head on Percy’s shoulder, crowding him against the door, and one of his hands comes up to rest next to Percy’s head. He smells like booze and boy, and heat’s coming off him in waves, and his back muscles look great from this angle. That’s when Percy’s stupid, stupid teenage body betrays him—he can feel himself getting hard.

“What are you doing?” Percy puts a hand on Jason’s arm, meaning to push him away a little, but he gets distracted by the muscles there and squeezes instead.

“Mmm. I’m just.” Jason trails the fingers of free hand along Percy’s neck. “Drunk.”

Later, Percy’s not sure who started kissing who—Percy leans his face down at the same time Jason lifts his head up and they’re melting into each other, mouths opening immediately. Jason kisses hard, aggressive, throwing his entire body into it. Percy slips his arms around Jason’s neck, trailing his hands over Jason’s shoulders, down onto his pecs, and then back. The room is fuzzy and warm and spinning slightly, but everything’s brought into focus when Jason jams his thigh between Percy’s. Percy jerks, and he can feel the hard line of Jason rubbing on his own leg.

Percy’s hands are doing things on their own accord, trailing over Jason’s stomach, then his hips, shaking a little when they undo Jason’s fly to feel him through his boxers. Jason moans and, fuck, if he’s going to be loud this might be a problem, but Percy’s too fucking drunk to care.

Percy pushes Jason off him, and the sight of him, face flushed and lips red, sends a jolt of arousal through Percy.

“You okay?” Jason asks. His voice is gruffer than usual and Percy nods.

“Yeah, just, sit. I wanna.” Percy steers him towards the bed and Jason sits at the edge of it.

“You wanna…?” Jason trails off, watching as Percy gets on his knees between Jason’s legs. Percy’s mouth is watering and, fuck, how long has he been wanting to try this? Why hasn’t he let himself even think about this before?

Percy pulls Jason’s dick out through the opening in his boxers and his mouth twitches uncomfortably at the same time his own dick twitches in his pants. It’s _way_ bigger than Percy bargained for.

“Sorry. It’s, uh.” Jason sounds strained and his hands are clenched against the bedsheets. Percy shakes his head and licks from root to tip, and watches Jason’s eyes fall closed. When Percy pulls the head into his mouth Jason’s hand goes into his hair, and Percy leans into it appreciatively.

He doesn’t even know it’s possible, but Jason’s dick feels even bigger in his mouth than it looked in his hand. It takes coordinated effort to suck and breath through his nose at the same time, but he manages to build up a rhythm, using his hand for the part of Jason’s dick his mouth can’t reach. Jason’s hand is tight in Percy’s hair and Percy’s uncomfortably hard, but he doesn’t want to risk touching himself and throwing himself off. He wishes he’d taken his shirt off—the room feels like it’s a million degrees, and there’s sweat trickling down the back of his neck and gathering between Jason’s thighs.

“Percy,” Jason hisses. “I’m, uh, I’m really.” Jason’s breathing picks up, and he’s grabbing Percy’s hair so hard it hurts, and Percy desperately wants him to come down his throat. He keeps going, and he can see the muscles in Jason’s thighs lock up.

“Dude, seriously, I’m—” Percy sucks harder and Jason’s mouth falls open, panting. “Percy, Percy, I’m gonna come, I’m—”

Jason _yanks_ on Percy’s hair, pulling Percy off his dick, and Percy’s orgasm slams into him the same time Jason comes all over his face.

The only sound in the room is ragged breathing. Percy sits back on his heels and when he opens his eyes Jason’s staring at the wet spot between his legs.

“Did you just. Come?” Percy nods. Shame creeps up the back of his neck, threatening to crawl down his throat. “When I pulled your hair?” Percy nods again.

Jason closes his eyes again, and his softening dick gives a half-hearted twitch. “Fuck.”

Percy goes to rub down the side of his face, and his hand comes back sticky with come.

“Can you pass a Kleenex?” Percy asks. His voice sounds absolutely wrecked, raw and gravelly and lower than he’s ever heard it. Jason blinks at him slowly before handing him some tissues.

Percy feels a little queasy as he wipes his face. He’s _so_ drunk, and Jason’s staring at him. Percy distantly thinks he should drink some water or something, but all he wants to do is get out of these jeans and curl up in bed.

Jason watches Percy clean his face, change into a clean pair of pajama pants, and lay down on the bed heavily behind him. He’s still watching even as Percy crawls under the covers.

“You can still stay here,” Percy grumbles. How drunk _is_ Jason? He’s never seen the guy at such a loss for words before.

“Okay.” Jason gets up and puts on sweats, flicking the lights off and settling in next to Percy. “Hey, Percy?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t tell Nico.”

“But I tell Nico all the intimate details of my sex life,” Percy deadpans. He can’t see in the dark, but he’s sure Jason’s glaring at him.

“I’m serious, dude.”

“Good to know you’re thinking about Nico right after I suck your huge-ass dick,” Percy says. Jason splutters indignantly.

“I can’t control that!” Jason protests. “Just promise you won’t tell him.”

“I don’t even talk to him. But fine.”

“Thank you,” Jason huffs. Percy gives Jason one last look before turning his back to him and falling asleep.


End file.
